


No Shame

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Kink Shaming, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Stuffing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: of course this is the type of shit that turns belphegor on, something so rarely seen as a fetish and more as a basic function to survive; everyone had to eat, but barely anyone put the memory of themselves eating beyond their need into their fap bank.
Relationships: Clark Barker/Belphegor
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just self indulgent porn with plot because i've been thinking about belphegor for weeks and my brain refuses to let him go.
> 
> also! this is a human au where belphegor is a young adult trans male, he's not a demon or any canon shit like that.
> 
> don't like? don't read!

belphegor was ashamed, so fucking ashamed.  
  
who the fuck even does this shit?  
  
who in the fucking world would get off on the thought and feeling of being _beyond_ full; the kind of full that you're borderline nauseous because you've stuffed your face with way too much food and it feels like you're carrying a goddamn bowling ball in your guts.  
  
of course this is the type of shit that turns belphegor on, something so rarely seen as a fetish and more as a basic function to survive; everyone had to eat, but barely anyone put the memory of themselves eating beyond their need into their fap bank.  
  
belphegor let out a frustrated cry as he smashed his pillow against his face, his shame-induced scream being muffled by the cushion, the young adult pulling it away from his face after releasing a fraction of nearly a decade's worth of built up shame and staring up at his bedroom ceiling, hugging his pillow to his chest and watching the fan that spun from his popcorn-textured ceiling.  
  
why couldn't he just be into normal shit like blindfolds? why did weight and food related jokes in sitcoms have to make him squeeze his thighs together?  
  
as if having this fucking fetish wasn't bad enough, why did the idea of his best friend fucking him as he fed him make him cum so hard that he blacks out? why did the thought of clark holding him and feeding him candies make his stomach flutter?  
  
if he had normal kinks, like baseline bdsm, then he would've told clark that he was into him _months_ ago; he would still keep those feelings hidden for at least a year if he had a normal brain, but it was better than keeping them hidden forever out of the fear that they end up dating and clark realizes how nasty he is and his heart gets ripped out of him, causing him to lose not only a boyfriend but someone he's been friends with since middle school.  
  
it's not like he could just walk up to clark and be like : " _are you into the idea of railing me after i've eaten so much that i'm almost unable to move? because i am._ "  
  
belphegor sighed, rolling onto his side and looking at his desk, seeing his laptop sitting on it and surrounded by random items; thank fucking god for the anonymity that the internet provided because he could type his thoughts out in horny shitposts at two in the morning and dozens of people would be like " _wow same_."  
  
maybe one day he'd get the damn guts to just tell clark that the reason why he blushed so hard that the tips of his ears went bright red whenever someone made a weight related joke wasn't just because he got easily embarrassed, then he wouldn't have to scream into a pillow every other day.  
  
but, for now, he was going to have to take his feelings out on a cushion because the idea of doing such a thing made him want to bash his head through a wall.  
  
god, he was ashamed......so fucking ashamed.  
  


**•◇•**   
  


"....... _hypothetically_."  
  
belphegor looked up from his phone, tilting his head back over the arm of his mother's couch so that he could look over to his friend who was sitting in the cushioned chair beside him, "what zoinked out idea are you about to propose to me?" he mumbled, having been friends with this idiot for nearly a decade now and more than familiar with his whacked out suggestions ( ~~he refused to get arrested by clark's mom ever again~~ ), and clark rolled his eyes, "i didn't come up with this shit while off my ass, okay, i've been thinking about it for a bit." he explained and belphegor raised his brows, waiting for his friend to continue, "i'm getting sick of living in my dorm and i've looked at places near the college and i found one thats pretty decent and i'm not saying you have to, but.....like....."  
  
"you want me to move into an apartment with you?"  
  
"it would be after the semester ends and only if you want to, and if you got the money for it."  
  
".........would you actually be able to handle me living under the same roof as you?" belphegor asked with a chuckle, clark scoffing a bit, "i'm sure i'll hate it, but i'll survive." he smirked and belphegor rolled his eyes but laughed, sitting up and turning his body towards the dark haired boy so he didn't have to strain his neck to look at him, "i would have to see how much i got in savings, not to mention you'd have to show me the apartment, but i'm up for it."  
  
"......are you sure?"  
  
belphegor smiled, "dude, you've been my best friend since freshman year, i think you're the only person i'd voluntarily live with." he reassured, "plus, it'd be easier to get blasted when the possibility of my parents or maggie walking in on me are slim to none." the blonde added and clark laughed, "fair point."  
  


**•◇•**   
  


belphegor rolled over in his bed, staring at his bedroom door and debating whether or not he should leave his room and go to the kitchen; it wasn't the first night that he's had this internal debate and it wouldn't be the last, but he's not sure that this would end the way the others did.  
  
him and clark had been living together for nearly two months now, belphegor still keeping all his feelings for his best friend locked away in a corner of his brain, also shoving his gross fetish thoughts in that corner and trying to have those thoughts as little as possible because now that he shared an apartment with someone he's had detailed day dreams about several times since developing those feelings.  
  
he wasn't living with his family anymore, he couldn't sneak downstairs at two in the morning and just grab a bunch of food that he didn't pay for, but not too much that they would get suspicious, and lock himself in his room so that he could be horny in peace, going to bed with an overfilled belly and a semi-sore arm because said stuffing usually ends up with a hand going down his pants.  
  
belphegor had managed to suppress all urges to do that for several weeks, but now the urge to sneak out into his and clark's kitchen and grab as much as his arms could carry and stuff himself until he came untouched just from how amazing it felt to be so packed full that it almost hurt; athe thought of it made belphegor's thighs clench together, his underwear becoming a little damp as the desires that he's refused to indulge himself grew more enticing by the second.  
  
fuck it, he'll make some shit up if he has to.  
  
belphegor threw the blanket off of him, practically jumping out of his bed as he made his way out of his room and into the kitchen, stepping quietly and hoping that clark was sleeping heavy enough so that the faint creaking of the floor didn't catch his attention. while he wanted to grab whatever his eyes landed on, belphegor knew he had to be careful as too much food being gone would be weird and he wasn't buying all of it, some of this belonged to clark and it would be especially weird if he took the full liter of soda that they had just bought so he could drink the entire thing and make himself so bloated that his shirt doesn't stay down.  
  
.......fuck it, he'll just buy another one.

after grabbing all he could carry, belphegor made his way back to his room, making sure to the lock the door behind him before dumping his indulgence snacks onto his bed, sitting down in front of the pile and staring at the things he collected; this was shameful, but those thoughts were future-belphegor's problem, the horny bastard that was current-belphegor is in control right now and he was going to enjoy the euphoric arousal as long as he could, dammit.  
  
it was difficult to try and be quiet as he grabbed whatever he could reach first; not wanting the crinkling of wrappers, the popping open of containers, the fizzing of carbonation, or the almost animalistic noises he was making to echo throughout the flat. being caught in an act like this would be something belphegor would never be able to get over. he knew that if anyone, especially clark, saw him stuffing his face with food so fast that he barely even tasted it, it would probably shame him into never doing this again.  
  
but, that's why he locked the door, all so that he could purposely go overboard on the midnight snacking without someone learning about what made him cum.  
  
it didn't take long before belphegor was done, only having the quarter-full bottle of soda remaining and without giving it a second thought, he tilted his head back and chugged the last of it, only pulling it away when there was nothing left for him to drink and he panted heavily, catching his breath as he tossed the empty bottle onto the floor, flopping down onto his back and groaning as the contents of his tightly packed belly sloshed with the movement, said movement bringing up a flurry of small burps and hiccups.  
  
before he slipped into the food coma that he felt approaching, belphegor collected the trash that his binge left behind and tossed them into the trash bin beside his bed, beyond grateful that his past self had the foresight to put it close enough that a stuffed stomach wouldn't prevent him from cleaning up. curling up under his blanket and cradling his round belly, rubbing his hand in circles and taking in just how big he'd gotten, feeling how tight his tummy was as he had been determined to have little to no space left for anything else, pushing down on the tighest part, which was below his belly button, and a burp was forced out, involuntarily followed by a soft moan, the blonde unsure as to if the moan was from the mild pain or from the pleasure.  
  
it had been so long since he'd felt so full and heavy, able to hear his stomach working hard to digest all the junk he forced into it, the rumbles and gurgles making him wetter as he rolled onto his back, seeing the hill that was his belly and he reached down to his pajama shorts, pulling the waistband down and letting out a small breath as some pressure was taken off, looking like he was pregnant and not just absurdly full, a loud gurgle sounding from his belly as it struggled and belphegor let out a whimpery moan, moving the hand that was cradling his belly into his shorts, rubbing himself through his underwear and making his legs twitch before slip his hand under the waistband of his boxers, inserting a finger into his pussy and almost immediately adding a second, thrusting them in and out.  
  
soft moans and whimpers slipping past belphegor's lips as he fucked himself with his fingers, using his other hand to grope at his belly, pushing against the tightest and most sensitive areas, getting jolts of satisfying pain accompanied by a belch every so often as he pressed his fingers into his belly, getting wetter at just how little give his stomach had, knowing that he could definitely pack some more in there and get himself even bigger, but that was for another day, he was an excellent size right now and he just wanted release.  
  
adding another finger and making his thrusting a little faster, belphegor's mind wandered, a certain dark haired boy entering his head and he didn't even try to make him leave, happily accepting the image of clark being the one groping at his fat belly and thrusting his fingers into his pussy, pushing a little roughly into the tender spot beneath his ribs, moaning at the pleasing pain and a small belch followed, bucking his hips up into his own hand.  
  
fuck, if clark was here then he would be able to keep eating, whether he was feeding himself or clark was the one putting food to his mouth as he masturbated; the thought of being in clark's arms with a round belly that would only get bigger made him want to scream, getting fed until he was at his absolute limit and then getting finger fucked----you know what? scratch that, actually getting fucked with a dick that belphegor just _knew_ was fucking huge, clark stuffing his wet pussy with girthy cock while also stuffing his face with junk that would add to the pudge around his waist.  
  
belphegor didn't want to be morbidly obese or anything, but the thought of being a pudgy little thing with a belly that was round even when empty and was visible in most clothes was a beautiful idea, even better when clark was the one helping him get that way.  
  
belphegor let out a high pitched moan as he could feel himself getting closer and closer, moving his hand faster and his breathing getting heavier, nearly gasping when he came the hardest that he has in weeks, a certain name slipping past his lips as he let out whimpery moans, arching his back a little as he orgasmed, thrusting his fingers as he rode it out and he let out a heavy breath, relaxing his muscles and opening his eyes that he didn't even realize were squeezed shut, a loud gurgling from his belly as if it was telling him to calm the hell down.  
  
belphegor sighed a bit, cleaning himself a little with the tissues on his nightstand before throwing them away, curling up under the sheets and rubbing his belly as the discomfort of being stuffed so much set in, grimacimg a bit as his belly rumbled in what he could only describe as anger, giving his lower belly a pat as if he was apoligizing to his organ for abusing it.

the shameful thoughts began to seep their way into the blonde's head but he was too tired to dwell on them, not wanting to spend time on the internal kink-shaming and just closing his eyes, rubbing his full tummy as he slipped into the food coma he felt edging at him this whole time, drifting off to sleep.  
  


**•◇•**   
  


"bell, you never do anything fun, just come with me."  
  
belphegor rolled his eyes, looking up from his laptop at his annoying friend, "i do plenty of fun, you're just a pain in my ass so i do them without you." he mumbled before going back to what he was doing, only for his computer to be shut as clark pushed it down, leaning over belphegor and getting real close to his face, the blonde doing his best not to look like a flustered idiot as he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, "just come to the party and get smashed with me."  
  
"but, you're like the worst drunk ever."  
  
"am not."  
  
"you're annoying as fuck."  
  
"i'm like that sober, and so are you, so just come with me!" clark whined and belphegor groaned exaggeratingly, "fine, you fucking brat, christ." he muttered as he shoved clark back, the brunette absolutely beaming at the agreement and his smile made belphegor's heart flutter, "this better be worth it, you shit." the blonde added and clark scoffed, "oh please, free booze and food, you'll enjoy yourself."  
  


**•◇•**

  
  
just like clark said he would, belphegor enjoyed himself; honestly, it's kinda hard _not_ to enjoy yourself when you're spending the night with your best friend and are given as much food and booze as you wanted for free.  
  
giving belphegor access to almost unlimited food and alcohol was probably an extreme mistake as he doesn't really limit himself like one should, stopping when someone forces him to or when his body is like 'if you ingest literally anything else, you'll either vomit or explode.'  
  
this time, it was clark who stopped belphegor once he saw his idiot of friend fall over into some bushes because he had too much wine, plus it had been getting late and clark had been thinking about going for a bit at that point, tired and a little drunk himself.  
  
"m'fine, don't need t'baby me." belphegor grumbled as clark guided him into their apartment, an arm around his waist to keep him steady and the dark haired boy laughed a little, "i'm not babying you, just making sure you don't fall over and break something because you can't handle your liquor." he teased, easing belphegor onto the couch, going to take the blonde's coat off, "if y'wanna undress me, jus' ask, dude."  
  
"i'm taking your jacket off, don't get too excited, dweeb."  
  
belphegor just laughed, not knowing how to respond as he really wanted clark to ask, just once he wanted to hear clark ask for permission and give belphegor the opportunity to say yes; but, clark just tugged his jacket off and hung it up with his coat own, "you ready for bed or do i need to help you piss?"  
  
"m'a grown man!"  
  
"yeah, and drunk; so, bed?"  
  
"........yea."  
  
clark smiled a little, going over to belphegor and helping his drunk friend to his feet, wrapping an an around his waist to guide him to his bedroom and helping belphegor down onto the bed, bending down and taking his shoes off for him, "are y'gonna take off m'pants too?" belphegor muttered, clark rolling his eyes at the joke even though belphegor wasn't entirely joking, but only the blonde knew that and it's not like he was going to tell clark that he wanted that, "if you can't get them off yourself."  
  
wait, what?  
  
belphegor stammered for a response, not having one and he just silently went to the button on his jeans, sort of struggling to pop it open but managing despite his clumsy fingers, his bloated stomach puffing out a little at the loss of restriction; he was given free alcohol and food, of course he was goimg to end up bloated tonight and of course clark was here to see it.  
  
belphegor tugged at the sides of his jeans, getting them to inch down his thighs but his hands shaking, for reasons he couldn't exactly figure out, was preventing him from taking his pants off and clark didn't say anything, just grabbed the loose fabric by his friend's thighs and pulled until the denim came off, tossing them somewhere in the room for belphegor to deal with later before standing up, "get some rest, alright?" he muttered and belphegor nodded wordlessly as he laid down, putting his head on his pillow and a hand subconsciously cupping the bottom of his slightly rounded stomach, hopimg that the action wouldn't be viewed as weird.  
  
"night, dweeb."  
  
"wait-!"

clark stopped walking towards the door at belphegor's call, looking to his friend, "i get it if y'say no, but, um......can you stay? jus' for a bit?" he asked timidly, cheeks a little red and not just from the liquor in his system, clark giving a small smile before walking back over to the bed, kicking off his own shoes and tugging off his pants, laying down next to his friend and turning onto his side, "i told you that you were gonna have fun at that party."  
  
"who said i had fun?"  
  
clark rolled his eyes at belphegor's tease, "is it really that hard for you to be not be an asshole?" he scoffed and the blonde giggled softly, his eyes locking with clark's and the two stared silently at each other, not knowikg what to do next but also not wanting to break the eye contact for some reason; well, belphegor knew the reason he wasn't breaking it, he just wasn't sure why clark was staring back.  
  
as if clark had heard his question, the dark haired boy inched closer to belphegor, the blonde's cheeks get a little redder somehow as the space between them got smaller and smaller, clark's eyes darting down to belphegor's lips before looking back up into his eyes, only to close them and quickly lean forward, pressing their lips together and belphegor nearly screamed.  
  
yeah, sure that wasn't the usual response someone would have to being kissed, but belphegor could count the number of people he's kissed on one hand and this was the person he's been wanting to kiss for _years_ , so what the goddamn fucking shit hell was he suppoed to do?!  
  
clark must've noticed that belphegor wasn't kissing back, because he pulled away, looking at his friend with a slightly hurt expression and belphegor felt like a fucking idiot, "sorry, that.....uh.....i should just--" clark started, but before he could finish, belphegor leaned forward and kissed him, putting a hand on the back of clark's neck and thankfully, clark kissed back almost immediately, his hand moving to rest on the curve of belphegor's back, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, sending a swarm of butterflies into belphegor's stomach and an involuntary whine escape his throat when his stomach bumped against clark's, swearing that he could feel clark _smirking_ into the kiss.  
  
belphegor pulled away, panting a little to catch his breath and clark moved his hand from belphegor's back to his front, the blonde tensing up as clark's fingers brushed against his belly and his hand rested the bloated middle, really not wanting clark to see him getting turned on by his belly being touched, but it's not like he could control the pulses of arousal that were being sent to his crotch, pushing his thighs together on instinct to try and get his body to calm the hell down.  
  
"do you want more?"  
  
"hm?" was all belphegor could say, clark brushing some hair out of the boy's face and giving him a gentle smile, "do you want me to do more than just kiss you?" clark asked, belphegor's heart nearly stopping right then and there; are you fucking kidding? he's wanted clark to do so much more than just kiss him for so _fucking_ long!   
  
"please." he mumbled, actually more like whimpered, and clark smiled, kissing belphegor again and putting a hand on the back of his head, weaving his fingers through his hair, belphegor grinding against clark and letting out a tiny whine, wanting to be touched all over. clark moved away from his mouth and kissing along his neck, gently biting on the curve of it, too softly to leave a reddish mark that will last more than a few minutes but it was hard enough for the blonde to moan; perhaps it was because belphegor was just incredibly horny and the fact that the guy who he's been in love with for years was biting his neck, but that didn't really matter in the long run.  
  
"clark, please."  
  
"patience, baby, i'll get there."  
  
belphegor's heart jumped at the pet name, humming softly as he grinded against clark's thighs, the brunette's hands traveling up his shirt and as clark suckled on his neck, making sure that he left visible markings behind, giving the pudgy padding around belphegor's hips a squeeze, earning a squeaky moan out of the blonde, surprised and aroused by the action, feeling clark's hard cock against his thigh; "you're so desperate."  
  
"it's not my fault that you're so fucking hot that the idea of you railing me over the nearest surface makes me ruin my boxers."  
  
clark moaned lowly at that, incredibly into that idea, "how badly do you want it, bell?" he asked teasingly, moving his hands up to belphegor's small chest, hesitant to give the blonde's breasts a squeeze because he didn't know if that would get a good reaction, opting to just rubbing one of the nipples with his thumb, earning a whimper, "i want it so fucking much, clark, i want your cock in me so goddamn bad, my pussy needs you inside me, _please_."  
  
clark moved away a little, confusing belphegor until the brunette started tugging off the blonde's shirt for him, pulling it up over his head and tossing it aside, a small blush painting belphegor's cheeks as clark stared at his chest; it's not like clark didn't know he was trans, he was a friend before belphegor even transitioned, but he's never seen his bare chest before and while his dysphoria wasn't that prominent, being on display like this was pretty jarring.  
  
"god, you're so fucking hot." clark whispered before he gently licked at belphegor's right nipple, making him moan and tremble a little, putting his hand in clark's hair as the boy put his mouth on his tit, suckling on it whilst one hand teased his left nipple, the free hand moving down to belphegor's belly and cupping it, giving it a squeeze and the blonde moaned loudly, his stomach rumbling as the contents were jostled around due to clark's fondling, belphegor bucking his hips as his crotch throbbed, desperate to be touched down there but also wanting clark to continue groping his belly.  
  
"if i hadn't seen how much you already ate tonight, i'd say that whatever noise your belly just made was hunger."  
  
belphegor squirmed a little at clark's words, knowing that he had actually gone a little overboard on snacking tonight and that's why his pants were so fucking tight when they got home, but he didn't realize that clark had noticed how much he stuffed his face, "or maybe it actually is and you're more of a pig than i thought you were." clark teased and that sentence nearly made belphegor cum, swearing that he was about to soak through his boxers just from those words, "fuuuck, you're gonna--"  
  
belphegor cut himself off as he felt clark's hand against his crotch, gasping a little as clark rubbed gently, stimulating his sensitive pussy with the mild friction, "what, baby? didn't quite catch that." he cooed, "y-you're gonna make me cum if you keep saying shit like that." belphegor stammered, bucking up into clark's hand to try and get more, wanting those fingers inside him instead of teasing him through his underwear, "like what? like how you've stuffed your face with so much damn food already, yet your belly is still soft and desperate to be filled? did you not pig out enough tonight?"  
  
"i-i don't know."

clark's hand slipped undernearth belphegor's boxers, fingers circling the blonde's pulsing clit and making him let out a slutty moan, "maybe my dick could fill you up enough for your greedy body to calm the hell down, yeah?" he teased and all belphegor did was nod, breathing heavily through desperate moans and whines as clark rubbed his clit, moving his fingers down between the wet folds and putting one finger inside, it not lomg before he added another and pumped them, belphegor throwing his head back in pleasure and his thighs shaking from the stimulation.  
  
"m'gonna fucking cum, i-it feels so fucking good, clark, please i'm gonna cum." he babbled, clark feeling his pussy clench down around his fingers as he breathed heavily through an orgasm, clark softly kissing at his neck and pumping his fingers as belphegor came, rubbing his belly gently with his free hand and belphegor moved closer to clark, tugging on his shirt, "still want more?"  
  
"clark, i swear to fucking god, if you don't fucking wreck me then i will climb on top of you and do it myself."  
  
clark laughed, removing his hands from belphegor and letting the blonde pull his shirt off him, throwing it to the floor and kissing him almost desperately as he pulled his damp boxers off, grabbing at clark's as he swirled his tongue around inside the brunette's mouth, grinding against him as soon as his cock sprang free, "bell, we--"  
  
"i don't fucking care, okay? unless you got some std that i don't know about, i want you to fucking cum inside of me."  
  
"are you sure?"  
  
"hrt makes it pretty damn difficult to knock me up, so just get inside me and fill me up before i go fucking insane." belphegor reassured, clark smiling before putting his lips back onto belphegor's, moving his hand back down to the blonde's pussy and fingering him again, making him whine into clark's mouth as he was rather sensitive from just cumming, but he wanted to be left shaking and panting, tangling his fingers into clark's hair and pulling him closer, kissing him harder as he was desperate for all the contact that he could get from clark, even though the boy was currently pumping four fingers inside of him to prep him for his cock.  
  
as clark removed his fingers and pulled away from their kiss, belphegor whined from the empty feeling, but clark climbed on top of him and belphegor immediately spread his legs, clark lining up with belphegor's hole and gently easing inside, "fuck, you're so fucking big, clark, oh god fuck, filling me up so fucking good." he babbled as clark sank his cock into his pussy, his thighs trembling slightly from the stimulation and clark thrusted his hips, belphegor's back arching as he cried out, clark's hands grabbing onto his hips and pulling him closer, belphegor wrapping his legs around clark, "i don't wanna be able to walk, clark, please wreck my pussy with your fat cock, fuck, _please_."   
  
"holy fuck, bell, i'm gonna cum if you keep begging like that."  
  
"that's the idea." belphegor teased and clark grabbed belphegor's waist, pulling the blonde up as he cried out with a surprised yelp, clark holding belphegor close as he fucked up into him, the boy moaning loudly with each thrust and dragging his nails across clark's bark, clinging onto him desperately as clark fucked him, the brunette kissing and biting on his neck as he did so, "you look so fucking beautiful like this, taking my cock so well."  
  
this was what belphegor had been dreaming about for years, having yearned for this moment for as long as he could remember, having wanted clark to just go fucking feral on him in the bedroom; now it was happening and it was overwhelming, honestly.  
  
belphegor could feel that familiar tight warmth building up in his stomach, the pleasure of clark fucking him roughly was beginning to spiral into oversensitivity as his body got ready to release itself for the second time, the blonde's legs already shaking as well as his hands, desperately grabbing at clark and making pornographic sounds that he didn't even know he could, everything just so intense and stimulating that he didn't even know what to do anymore.  
  
"oh fuck, baby, i'm gonna cum, shit, i--"  
  
almost as soon as he felt clark tense up and begin cumming inside of him, belphegor clenched around his cock and practically milked him, crying out as his own orgasm slammed into him, his vision practically going white as the pleasure shot up his spine and exploded in his brain like fireworks, tears forming in his eyes and actually spilling out as his second orgasm hit him almost too intensely; "oh god, it's so fucking much, clark, it's so good and so much and i---ah! _ah_!"  
  
belphegor couldn't stop the sob that shook through him, burying his face in clark's neck as his body trembled all over, not sure how to cope with the intensity of the situation and clark gently lowered back down onto the bed, still inside belphegor and holding him comfortably, softly shushing him as he rubbed the blonde's back, "you're okay, bell. you did so fucking good, that was so amazing and you did so good, it's okay." he cooed, belphegor's letting out heavy and shaky breaths as his body relaxed, sniffling a little.  
  
that's when the shame started to settle in; the shame of completely going into slutty bottom mode and cumming twice at the hands of his best friend, having literally cried in his arms over how intense he came the second time and if belphegor wasn't already incredibly flushed, his cheeks would go beet red as that feeling settled in, not regretting what happened but feeling like he ruined something.  
  
clark pulled away, putting a hand on belphegor's cheek and making the blonde look him in the eye, "you okay?" he cooed as he wiped away a stray tear, belphegor's heart swelling with the affection and he gave a shaky smile, nodding a little as his throat was sore and he didn't really trust his voice right now, clark smiling back and pressing a loving kiss to his forehead, gently sliding out of belphegor and getting out of the bed, leaving the bedroom and returning a few moments later with a damp cloth, carefully cleaning belphegor's lower body as the blonde was extremely sensitive and being a little too rough could mean some pain and neither of them wanted that.  
  
clark put the dirtied towel into belphegor's laundry hamper before laying back down on the bed, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him to his chest, covering both of them with the blanket and belphegor melted im clark's hold, burying his face in the brunette's neck and letting out a content sigh, his eyes closing and his body slipping into unconsciousness soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a filler honestly but yeah more gross kinks because im trash

a lot of things hurt when belphegor woke up, his head and stomach felt gross and he knew that consuming alcohol was the reason for that, but basically his entire bottom half was sore and he didn't really want to move, not to mention that he was naked.   
  
wait........   
  
shit!

after the memories of what he and clark did last night crashed over him like a fucking tidal wave, belphegor sat up in his bed, grimacing a little and looking to his side, seeing that he was alone and he put his head in his hands; was literally everything about to go horribly wrong in his life? were he and clark just going to act like nothing happened? what the fuck was going to fucking happen what the FUCK?   
  
belphegor sighed heavily before slowing getting out of his bed, grabbing the first comfortable clothes he saw and throwing them on, not even bothering with a binder as he shuffled out of his room, walking out into the main area of their apartment and seeing clark in the kitchen, "i think this is the earliest you've woken up since we moved here." the brunette smiled, belphegor looking at the clock on the wall and rolling his eyes, "i've gotten up earlier than ten am before."   
  
clark hummed, turning around and putting a mug of coffee on the counter, mixed the way belphegor liked it and the blonde smiled a little, grabbing the cup and sipping on it, the room silent as clark leaned against the counter with his own coffee and belphegor drank his, afraid to mention the obvious but knowing it was needed, "........are you comfortable with talking about yesterday?" clark mumbled after a moment and belphegor paused, looking down his coffee and biting his cheek a little, "i mean, we gotta do it eventually, don't we?"   
  
clark nodded, standing up straighter as belphegor set his mug down, "look, bell--"   
  
"this was a one time thing, wasn't it?"   
  
clark furrowed his eyebrow at belphegor interjection, "what?" he asked and the blonde looked down, "well, i mean, it's not like you're in love with me. we just had sex with belly kink undertones, but.......that doesn't mean anything." he explained with a rather disappointed tone, trying not to make it sound like he was preparing himself for getting his heart crushed but failing as his words got a little shaky, pressing his lips together and focusing on the coffee in his mug as the silence in the room made him want to fucking throw up.   
  
".......it meant a lot, actually."   
  
while he tried not to look extremely surprised, belphegor's eyes widened and he looked up at clark, not expecting to hear those words, "it.....what?" he muttered like an idiot and clark smiled a little, "i had sex with you because i _like_ you, bell. and i'm not saying that i like you as a friend, okay?" he replied and belphegor stammered for words, not knowing what to say despite having literal dreams about this happening and now that it was _actually_ happening, his brain refused to work properly.   
  
"i........uh........fuck."   
  
clark chuckled, "you good over there?" he teased and belphegor's cheeks flushed, the blonde shaking his head a little and rubbing a hand over his face, "yep, good. totally chill over here. not having a gay panic at all." he breathed out and clark laughed, "my god, you're such a dork." he mumbled and belphegor blushed deeper, "okay, uh, _anyway_.......i really like you and last night was like the best thing that's ever happened to me even though i cried---oh my god i _cried_." he groaned, putting his face in his hands in embarrassment and clark walked around the kitchen counter, putting his arms around belphegor and pressing a kiss to his cheek, "i really like you too."   
  
belphegor leaned into clark's hold, removing a hand from his face and putting it on top of one of clark's, "i honestly thought that if you knew what i was into then you'd make a fucking run for it." the blonde muttered and clark laughed, "nah, we're into the same weird shit." he cooed and now it was belphegor's turn to laugh, " _s_ _ure_ we are."   
  
"don't underestimate me."   
  
"alright, but if we start exploring and you see the weird shit, then don't be surprised when i say i told you so."   
  
"same goes for you."

**•◇•**

belphegor doesn't think he's ever been so fucking content in his life.   
  
yeah, its hallmark movie levels of sickly sweet but the dream of being the one that clark called his partner was something that he never thought would happen ever since the desire manifested itself into his brain and heart, but now it was a reality and he got to give clark a kiss instead of joking about it.   
  
not much has changed though, clark was still his annoying best friend that he had been for years, but now his playful teasing could go into more intimate territory and belphegor was still the flustered idiot who had a moment of gay panic whenever clark decided to be that asshole and tease the shit out of him, in both the nonsexual and sexual way.   
  
but now, belphegor didn't have to shove his desires into the tightly locked box that he stored in the deepest corners of his mind; he could hold clark's hand and give him a kiss if he wanted to, he could call him all the pet names in an actual serious way instead of as a sarcastic joke, he could do so many things that he never thought he would be able to do with clark.   
  
although, he still gave himself some restrictions because he was still kinkshaming himself at almost times, despite knowing that clark was into a handful of the same things he was. the fear that one of the things that turned him on would cross clark's line was still incredibly strong and it made him keep his barriers up.   
  
which is why the porn folders on his computer were hidden and only for him to view; writings, pictures, gifs, and videos stored away in a safe place.   
  
belphegor didn't really go to the type of porn that was actual sex, it was mostly just content of people with a good amount of pudge on their frames and extremely stuffed stomachs, beautiful drawings and animations or real people with figures that belphegor envied and got off to the idea of having.

  
belphegor didn't want to be immobile or anything to that extreme; he wanted a noticeable belly even when it was empty, stretchmarks scattered across his skin, pudge on his sides and thighs that could be grabbed and pinched. he yearned for the type of figure that would require him to get new clothes because he got too chubby for the old ones and maybe even ripped a couple seams and popped a couple buttons. 

nothing impossible but something that would be easier with the help of a feeder, someone that would push him to eat just a little bit more but truly stop if he needed to, someone that wasn't keep exact track of his weight but praised him for newly gained chub, also teasing him for it; and while they hadn't been dating long, only a little over two months, belphegor already knew that clark fit that description.   
  
all the horny day-dreaming that belphegor did where he had to imagine the type of feeder clark would be is _nothing_ compared to the real thing; teasing and forceful feeding that became loving encouragement and praise when it was needed. clark was excellent when it came to sweetly encouraging belphegor through a feeding but he was just as good as being a tough dominant feeder when belphegor was in the mood for that, which he was almost everytime.   
  
this was something that the tumblr posts he made sure nobody ever saw in his likes would never be able to give him.   
  
and speaking of the porn he was cautious to share; "i've got an idea."   
  
belphegor looked up at clark, turning his attention away from the television and to the person he was currently laying on top of, humming a little to let him know that he was listening, "so, i know that you say that you're into weird shit, but i'm also into that weird shit and i just thought that, like......maybe we could look at the weird shit together."   
  
"you want to watch porn with me?"   
  
"yes, but the porn that _you_ like."   
  
belphegor bit his lip, loving that idea but also hating it, "why do you want to look at my stuff specifically?" he asked and clark smiled a little, putting a hand on the blonde's cheek, "because i want to know the best ways to get you all hot and bothered." he mumbled with a slight smirk and belphegor's cheeks went red, "plus, it sounds fun and i might find something new about myself in the process."   
  
"i-i don't know......"   
  
"why not?"   
  
"i'm afraid that you'll see something that'll make you regret everything."   
  
clark just pulled belphegor closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he cupped his face, "i fucking adore you and i want to know what you enjoy, if i'm not into it then i'm just not into it. i won't kinkshame you, i promise." he cooed and belphegor smiled, "fine, i'll give it a try."

**•••**

when clark suggested that they look at belphegor's porn together, belphegor didn't expect to have a cock inside of him while it happened, but here they were; laying on their shared bed, belphegor being held to clark's chest with a hard dick buried inside his wet cunt as the blonde scrolled through one of his porn folders.   
  
this folder was rather mild compared to some of the others, it filled with real people with large bellies in the format of pictures, gifs, or videos. whether they were eating, already done eating and showing off their stuffed tummy, or just flaunting their beautiful curves and rolls. all the videos had audio attached, containing people letting out overfull sounds and their bellies being just as vocal about it, or some pleasuring themselves after getting turned on by their stuffed stomachs.   
  
belphegor loved seeing things like this, the idea of him being in the feedee's place and being incredibly full was a beautiful thought, said thoughts making him clench down on clark's cock, getting wetter by the second as he kept scrolling through the packed folder; it's a good thing he wasn't picky because otherwise this folder wouldn't have as much content as it did.   
  
not to mention that his own full belly was only adding to his pleasure, clark having made sure that he had a proper meal before they did this and it being the reason that he was stuck laying on his side, too full to be flat on on his front or back. one of clark's hands resting on the round tummy and rubbing it as they both watched the laptop screen, occasionally pushing down on it and getting a pleased noise from belphegor, sometimes even getting a belch as he worked some air out of him.   
  
belphegor moaned softly as clark's hand rubbed his belly, feeling and hearing the gurgles of digestion and he wondered if clark could hear them too, if his belly was struggling loudly enough to break down the huge meal that they crammed inside of him, stopping before belphegor would be too full to move but his belly still felt so heavy and full, so full that he wouldn't be able to lay on his back without it being hard to breathe.   
  
god, he felt so _fucking good_.   
  
the sounds of a male feedee moaning and burping through a feeding coming from the laptop's speakers, whining about how full he was and how he just couldn't _possibly_ eat another bite, only for his feeder to disagree with him and feed him even more, "they've gotta try harder, i've seen you eat more than that without even trying." clark mumbled, his words making belphegor's pussy even wetter, "no wonder you're already getting so chubby, you eat whatever is put in front of you within minutes." 

to prove his point, clark pinched belphegor's thigh, making the blonde squeak in surprise; he had to admit that he had gained weight, his thighs chunkier than before and he was starting to get a proper muffin top, his belly poking out over his jeans at all times instead of just when he sat down.   
  
belphegor didn't say anything, instead went to the next video and nearly moaning at just the sight of an obviously overfed man, his belly absolutely packed as he pressed his fingers into his sides to prove that he truly couldn't eat anymore, looking ready to burst, the blonde's pussy throbbing in envy as he saw how much bigger the man was compared to him, grinding back against clark even though he knew that he was just supposed to be cockwarming right now; "getting excited, baby?"   
  
belphegor whined, "he's so fucking big, clark."   
  
clark put both hands on belphegor's belly, rubbing it gently, "he sure is baby, do you wanna look like that? is that it?" he teased and the blonde nodded, "yes, yes, i wanna be bigger. i want to be so full it fucking hurts, i want it so bad." he babbled, still watching the video but one of his hands resting on top of clark's now, feeling how big he was and wishing he was bigger, "i could make that happen, princess. i can make you as big as you want."   
  
"please, clark, please. i need to be bigger, wanna be bigger for you."   
  
"for me, huh? how kind of you." clark purred, getting closer to belphegor and letting the blonde fuck himself on his cock, hearing him moan along with the videos they were watching, belphegor scrolling through as soon as a video ended, wanting to see more and more as his skin grew hot, feeling the contents of his stomach sloshing as he squirmed on clark's dick, wanting to cum so badly. "i promise that as long as _i'm_ the one feeding you, you'll be that big in no time at all, my love." he cooed as he moved a hand down to belphegor's pussy, using a finger to rub circles in the blonde's clit, getting a surprised moan from him at the sensation, "mmmm, you're so good at filling me up, clark. you feed me so good, fuck."   
  
"i couldn't let my poor little piggy starve, now could i? gotta get you all plump and pretty."   
  
belphegor moaned, no longer paying attention to what was actually on the screen, listening to the sounds that came from it instead as he grinded down on clark's dick while the brunette stimulated his clit, his skin so hot and tingling with pleasure, wanting to cum so fucking badly and trying to get to his orgasm faster.   
  
" _fuck, it won't stop moving_!"   
  
belphegor stopped at the sound of a woman's voice coming from his laptop, panicking as he thought that all the pregnancy kink related stuff was in a different folder and he scrambled to turn the video off, "i....i must've downloaded the, uh....wrong video." he stammered as he hid his face from clark, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he had pregnancy porn on his computer.   
  
"why'd you turn it off?"   
  
"b-because......uh......"   
  
clark wrapped his arms around belphegor, pressing a kiss to his neck as he pulled him as close to his body as possible, "do you wanna be like her?" he asked and the panic in belphegor's stomach turned into arousal, "you want to be round from more than just good, bell? you want babies inside of you, too?" the brunette continued, cradling his boyfriend's belly and belphegor couldn't stop himself from whining because _yes, yes he did want that._   
  
the pregnancy kink wasn't as big as his feederism fetish, more interested in the belly part more than anything but the idea of carrying someone's babies and feeling them squirm around and make him that much rounded made his thighs quiver.   
  
clark returned his fingers back to belphegor's clit, slowly starting to circle it and the blonde moaned, "i wanna be like that." he breathed out and clark smiled, applying gentle kisses to his neck and shoulders as he rubbed the boy's clit, "i wanna be round and heavy like her, i wanna feel them move inside me and make me hungrier, i wanna be big." he babbled, already close to cumming and lazily fucking himself on clark's cock, "would---- _aaah fuck_ \---would you wanna knock me up, clark?"   
  
"are you kidding me? i'd fucking _love_ to, princess. you'd be so gorgeous like that, so round and full all the damn time.   
  
belphegor's pussy clenched around clark's dick as he came, grabbing onto the hand that was rubbing his belly as he arched his back, panting and whimpering as his body shook through his orgasm, clark rubbing his clit until belphegor's muscles relaxed, taking that to mean he had finished, and pressing a gentle loving kiss to his cheek, "told you this was gonna be fun."   
  
"i nearly had a heart attack when that video came on, jesus christ." 

clark laughed a little, "i noticed, but now i have something else to get you all hot and bothered with." he teased and belphegor giggled, carefully getting clark's dick out of him before turning around, "right back at you, darling." the blonde smirked before putting a hand around clark's still hard cock, slick from being buried inside his wet pussy, "what--"   
  
"did you really think i was gonna be the only one cumming tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
